


It Will Be Wonderful

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Disney, F/M, Multi, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella feels a longing for her parents on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Wonderful

                Ella was waiting in her bedroom by herself as she spent all day being primped by the castle’s staff. She was still getting used to her new life with Kit. She had been staying at the castle and preparing for the wedding since she had left her home and her stepfamily behind. Now the wedding day was finally here.

                She had spent so much time planning and trying to settle in to her new life as queen that she had not had the time to miss her parents during such an important time. Now she was alone in a beautiful dress about to marry the man she love, and she missed her parents terribly. She wished her father was there to wake her down the aisle. She wished her mother was there to settle her butterflies. Tears started to sting her eyes as she heard someone knock on the door. She wiped her eyes, put on a brave face as she opened for she assumed a staff member telling her it was time to go to the ceremony. She opened the door and was surprised to find Kit there.

                “Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” Ella asked trying to put a smile on her face.

                “I think that we’ve both had enough bad luck in our lives. I’m not going to let anything ruin the happiness of today,” Kit said with smile.

                “Why did you come here before the ceremony?” Ella wondered.

                “Because I knew it would be hard for you.”

                Ella was amazed by the man she was about to marry. She was amazed by his kindness and how well he understood her. She embraced her groom as tears filled her eyes again.

                “I wish they could have known you,” Ella sobbed.

                “Me too,” Kit replied softly, “I wish my father could have known you better and you could have known my mother.”

                Kit held her while she cried and the sadness she had kept in. She had not realized how much she missed her parents. She had not realized how much she had kept inside ever since she lived with her stepmother. She knew now that she had to release that pain today, so her and Kit could start fresh. He was her family now. That thought gave her the strength that she needed to let go. She let out a deep breath as Kit wiped away her tears.

                “I thought that we could walk down the aisle together. I know I can’t take the place of your father. I also know that we’ve both lost so much, but today we have each other.”

                “As long as your there with me, it will be wonderful,” replied Ella.

Kit kissed her on the forehead and took her hand as they walked to the ceremony.


End file.
